Band Geeks Adventure Time version
by The FinnAwesome Strikes Back
Summary: I DON'T OWN BAND GEEKS IDEA  Yup, the new thing. ONE-SHOT


(I DON'T OWN ANY ADVENTURE TIME OR SPONGEBOB STUFF.)

(Its like the Band Geeks and Total Drama Series fanfic, I don't own that idea) (I tad bit wrote it like a script)

The Duke of Nuts was in his castle playing the clarinet, (badly) then a knock on the door was heard. It was a doctor and the paramedics.

Doctor: We heard you have a dying animal on the premises.

The Duke shut the door heard the phone rang and answered it.

Duke: You reached the castle of unrecognized talent. Please start after the… (Plays clarinet note)

?: Looks like you got a dying animal to attend to eh ol' chum?

Duke: This can't be FinnAwesome my arch rival from band class!

FinnAwesome: I hear you play the nutbox now.

Duke: *embarrassed* Sometimes. How's the Hat?

FinnAwesome: (he does have a crazy hat) Big and Fancy. I'm the leader of a big fancy band now. We are supposed to play at the Blubber Bowl.

Duke: The b-b-b-bla, The bla-bla-bla?

FinnAwesome: That's Right. I'm living in your dreams Duke. The problem is, I'm busy next week and can't make it and I hope your band could cover for us.

Duke: The deal is…I…uh…Do-…I…

FinnAwesome: I KNEW IT! You don't have a band!

Duke: HOLD IT! It so happens I DON'T sell nuts on the street! I DO have a band, and we're going to play at the Blubber Bowl! How do you like that fancyboy!

FinnAwesome: Good luck, next Tuesday. I hope the crowd brings lots of… Ibuprofen! (hangs up)

Duke:I've got to start drumming up a band fast! Drum…haha…band humor. (Princess Bubblegum, Ice King, Hot Dog Princess, Cobbler, and Sir Slicer. Are reading the lines from a poster.)

PB: Looking to add fulfillment to your dull, dull life?

Ice King: Then become part of the greatest musical sensation ever to hit the Land of Ooo.

Hot Dog Princess: And be forever adored by thousands of people you don't know.

Cobbler: Not to mention free refreshments.

Sir Slicer: Practice begins 8:00 PM sharp. (The Duke looks from his watch while driving a horse drawn carriage.)

Duke: Stupid music rental clerk made me late, that peanut didn't know a oboe from a elbow. Elbow….haha…oboe…more band humor.

(The band people who applied are in the Community Center)

All: Blah, blah, blah, blah!

Duke: People, people settle down! Ok, now. How many of you played musical instruments before?

Ice King: Do instruments of ice and torture count?

Duke: No.

Jake: Is Mayonnaise a instrument?

Duke: No, Jake, mayonnaise is not a instrument. (Jake raises his hand again) Horseradish is not a instrument either.

Cobbler: When do we get the free food?

Duke: Ok repeat after me. (The Duke plays five notes) Brass Section, go! (They play it correctly) Now the wind. (They play it right too.) And the drums. (The drummers misunderstood what the Duke said, thus blowing their drum sticks at The Duke of Nuts.) Too bad that didn't kill me. (Next Scene) Let's just try stepping in rhythm.

Finn: Is this the part where we start kicking?

Duke: No Finn, that's the chorus line.

Jake: Kicking? I want to do some kicking. (kicks Marceline in the butt)

Marceline: Ow! Why you… (both take fight outside, shouting outside)

Jake: Ahh! Hahaahaha! Whoever is owner of the white van you left your lights on. (Jake walks in with a body in a trombone.)

Narrator (Pendalton Ward): Day two. (the band is in the street playing)

Duke: Okay, that's perfect everybody. Blubber Bowl here we come. Flag twirlers , really spin those things. Okay, turn. Flag twirlers, lets go. I wanna see more spinning. FLAG TWIRLERS LET'S MOVE! C'mon, move! (The Flag Twirlers twirl so much that they spin into the air and it a blimp. They and the blimp explodes. With the band players play a sad patriotic tune with their hands on their hearts. With the Duke laying on the ground.

Narrator (Adam Muto): Day three.

Duke: How's that harmonica solo going Jack?

Jack: It's great, you wanna see? (Jack runs down a huge harmonica, playing notes and eventually runs out of breath.)

Narrator: (Rebecca Sugar): Day Four.

Duke: This is our last night together, and you haven't…well improved…

(Jake chews on a trumpet)

Duke: But you know how people talk loud when they want to act smart right?

Ice King: CORRECT!

Duke: If we play loud we might get people to hear us play. So on a 1..2..3..fo- (windows break and The Duke's face becomes deformed when they made a piercing noise with their instruments) Ok new theory, lets play so loud no one can hear us.

Brit Man: Well, maybe would sound so bad if some people didn't play with small, shrimpy, paws!

Cobbler: What did you say punk!

Brit Man: SMALL, shrimpy PAWS!

Cobbler: Well these hands ain't for attracting mates.

Brit Man: Bring it on OLD MAN!

Finn: No people we should be smart and bring it off.

Dr. Princess: Oh, so now the talking bunny is going to preach to us!

(Everyone goes into a fight) (Then the clock is at 10 and everyone stops fighting.)

Monty: Hey class is over! (And everyone walks to the door and the Duke slams them open)

Duke: Well you people took my chances of happiness and crushed into million bite size pieces… Thanks for nothing….

Finn: What kind of monsters are we? That poor creature came to us in his hour of need, and we failed him. The Duke of Nuts's always been there for us when it was convenient for him. LSP, when your ex-BF Brad was trapped in a fire, who rescued him?

LSP: A fireman.

Finn: Sir Slicer when your heart gave out from all those splinters, who revived you?

Sir Slicer: Some dude in a ambulence.

Finn: RIGHT! If we all pretend the Duke was a fireman or some paramedic, then we can pull together and what truly means: to be in a marching band…

German Man: YA FOR THE FIREMAN! (Everyone cheers)

Finn: A one, a two, a skilly dilly doo!

(Tommorrow)

(At the Blubber Bowl)

Duke: I think I need to find a new band to play I just hope FINNAWESOME IS GONNA FIND OUT! FINNAWESOME! AH! What are you doing here!

FinnAwesome: (laughs) I just want to see you screw it.

Duke: They couldn't come…..they died…

FinnAwesome: Then who's that?

Duke: THAT WOULD BE MY BAND!

FinnAwesome: Well, Nutty. This is how I pictured you band. (Finn dances)

Duke: That's his…eager face….

(FinnAwesome laughs they go to the Blubber Bowl)

Duke: This is the last time I can show my face in this town.

Finn: THAT'S THE SPIRIT DUKE!

RedVeinice: GET READY FOOTBALL FANS! PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR THE Ooo SUPERBAND!

Duke: Ok, everyone… Let's get this over with….1…2…3….4….

(Then they play Sweet Victory)

(Then the Duke is jumping in the air, glad he impressed FinnAwesome.)

**THAT'S IT! I MIGHT MAKE ANOTHER CROSSOVER SEQUEL!**


End file.
